Dance
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: Working title. Ruby and Weiss go to a dance. Rated T because I can't not at least mention dirtiness.


_**A/N: Yes. Again. This time a little song-inspired. Props to whoever figures out which song, which isn't hard if you've heard it before. Also, please stop following my oneshots. They're not going to be updated except to fix typos, trust me. If you like my work, please, drop me a review instead! It's nice to know what exactly I'm doing right and what needs work. Thanks, and happy reading!**_

_**§SS§**_

Ruby sighed, sipping at her punch at the table. The school had put on a more casual dance not long after the formal ball that had welcomed the transfers, but in spite of the "come as you are" message, she'd dressed herself up just a little, opting for a nice necklace and silver instead of iron for the little cross pins on her cloak. She'd even done her makeup, with a little help from Yang.

She'd looked in the mirror and she'd looked gorgeous. She was confident enough to know it, especially since Yang had told her so. The punch was good, the elevator music being played over the PA system in the DJs absence was surprisingly tasteful. And yet, something was missing. Weiss wasn't there.

The white-haired girl had promised her younger partner the first dance, and the DJ was already approaching the booth. Just as the disc jockey took his place, Weiss took hers, sliding into the seat next to Ruby's with her typical grace, barely making a sound. The little reaper greeted her snow angel with a kiss on the cheek. "You know, I was starting to think you wouldn't come," she teased.

Weiss, too, had done a few small things. Makeup, for instance, and a new pair of shoes. Perhaps the most important touch were the little red gemstones in her ears, in place of the usual jewelry. She'd even put her hair up just to show them off. "Ruby, you know me better than that," she replied. "I'm offended."

Ruby giggled. "Sorry. But the last time someone promised me the first dance, they never came. And the time before that."

"How anyone could stand you up is beyond me. Besides, you know I'm better than that, right?" Weiss replied, kissing Ruby's forehead.

"Of course I do," Ruby said, "or I'd never have been worried about it in the first place." She smiled at the older girl, that same bright, heartwarming smile Weiss had always loved. Weiss returned it with her own grin, far fainter but no less sincere.

The DJ introduced himself, by some cheesy name that most paid no mind and which the rest would forget before the third song played, and promised a good show while he hurriedly made some last adjustments to his lights, proclaiming that visuals were half the fun. A pudgy student volunteered and helped him fix the last details, looking displeased until the showman handed him a few lein for his work. Moments after, the first song made its way into the air.

It was clear just from the instrumental introduction, with its soft concert piano strains drifting through the air while the dancers scrambled to take their places with their partners, that this was a love song, just meant for couples to dance to and hold one another close. Weiss, being Weiss, insisted on taking the lead.

The soft lyrics made their way through the wires into the speakers and onto everyone's eardrums, the voice strong but gentle, a man clearly used to singing harsher songs and yet still pouring his soul into this romantic piece like his life depended upon it, and the couples began to dance.

Ruby held her partner tight, letting her head rest in the hollow of the older girl's shoulder as their feet moved to the simple rhythm, each fully understanding how the song's writer must have felt while the singer's recording crooned about how nothing could compare to the one he loved.

When the guitar kicked in, Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear, in that loving tone she reserved exclusively for her little reaper. "You're the warmness on my soul, you know that?"

Ruby blushed. "That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said."

Weiss snorted in a most unladylike fashion. "Not really. I say your name every day, don't I?"

Ruby's blush only intensified. "Stop it, that's Yang levels of cheesy."

"Like I care," Weiss replied, burying her nose in Ruby's hair and taking in that sweet strawberry smell. Moments like this were precious to Weiss, just as much as they were to Ruby.

Eventually, the song came to a halt, fading out into the next piece, a faster-paced club hit. This was never Weiss' style, so she took a seat, but it was just the thing for energetic, joyful Ruby, who got up and made time with the hard electronic beat of the music. Her flexibility on the dance floor amazed Weiss, and sure, maybe led to a few dirty thoughts she shocked herself with.

But it was the next song that everyone- including Weiss- really made a spectacle of themselves with, a true, quick fiddle tune. Weiss and several others actually had to drop out of the dance halfway through, unable to keep up the pace. Ruby was not one. Showcasing her rhythm and her fitness, the scythe wielder tapped her boots on the floor in frantic time with the music, along with a few others who managed to stay upright.

By the time the song was done, everyone was sweaty, and maybe a little tired. The DJ elected to play something more akin to background music to allow everyone some cooling off and something to drink. The punch was free, but soda was being sold at a pretty reasonable price, and Ruby and Weiss were both willing to shell out the lein for some crabonated glory, talking the time away.

The night went well. No incidents, plenty of dancing, and a skilled DJ who knew just how to temper the crowd, heating and cooling the dancefloor just so, seemingly in an effort to make people buy more drinks, as good DJs are wont to do.

By the end of the night, according to the count Nora could be heard shouting, four new couples had formed and there'd been six breakups that would make the next several weeks awkward. Ruby and Weiss, of course, stayed together. The whole school went to bed with a reminder of the upcoming tournament.

Ruby and Weiss stumbled into their quarters holding one another and brimming with joy, and fell into bed with a kiss, deep and loving, eventually settling themselves with Ruby laying on Weiss' chest and the blankets over them, Weiss retaining her habit of burying her nose in her younger partner's hair. Weiss spoke up first.

"I'm still not really at ease about the tournament."

"Will you be watching?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I will," the older girl replied. "How could I _not _watch?!"

Ruby giggled. "Good. I can't lose. The way you look at me, I feel like I'm the best," she said, nuzzling her snow angel's shoulder. "All the doubt gets erased."

"You _are _the best, Ruby," she muttered back, pecking her nose. "I know you'll win. I just worry you'll be hurt."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Weiss, come on. They have about a million rules in place to stop that from happening. I'll be okay, I promise."

The young heiress shook her head and sighed. "I don't know why I honestly believe that," she murmured, kissing Ruby's forehead.

"Because you know I can't lie to you. I love you."

Weiss smiled at her. "Of course. I love you too," she said, pushing her nose back to its position on her love's hair.

They both fell silent, and, after some time, into sleep, one atop the other, finding the greatest comfort in one another's presence and the tight embrace they shared, dreaming good dreams and sleeping well, as one always does with warmness on their soul.


End file.
